


Cooking by the Book

by adrisbee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrisbee/pseuds/adrisbee
Summary: Dalish is cooking a new recipe for Skinner. The only problem? She hasn't told Skinner what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiny_Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Apocalypse/gifts).



> **Tumblr Prompt:** Dalish x Skinner, one cooking the other a meal! (maybe something they've never had)

“What’s this?” Skinner asks, looking down at the food she’s just taken from Dalish’s cooking pot. She’s had Dalish’s cooking before. The Chargers usually take turns with who makes dinner when they’re on the road, and Dalish has always been pretty decent. Except for the “lightning-charred fennec” incident, maybe. But whatever Dalish usually made for the group then, it wasn’t anything like what she’s made for Skinner now.

“Good for you,” Dalish replies, raising an eyebrow as she tends to the cooking pot. “What, never seen protein before?”

Skinner frowns. “I’ve never eaten bugs like these,” she replies, giving the food another look and a good sniff to boot. It’s hot and fresh, and doesn’t _smell_ like its ingredients were spoiled. Dalish is usually pretty good about that.

Dalish finishes filling her own plate and sits down next to Skinner at her place beside the campfire. “They’re _eating_ bugs, vhenan,” she smiles, the light of the campfire flickering in her eyes. “It’s not every day we travel to the right parts of Orlais, or that I manage to the right ingredients. Now come on, eat up. Tell me what you think.”

Well, that invitation is as good as any. Skinner digs in and eats it all in what feels like barely a few minutes. She takes a moment to get all the last bits of food out of her mess kit, and catches Dalish looking at her with a wide grin as she licks the last of the meal off her fingers. She smiles back. “The bugs are crunchy. And tangy. I liked it.”

“I’ll make a forest-living elf out of you yet,” Dalish laughs. “The larvae are a specialty. You know that pop-and-squish? That’s the good stuff. It’s usually an acquired taste, though.” She reaches down to take a bite of her own serving, and Skinner watches as she closes her eyes and sighs in delight. “Did it just right. I haven’t had this in years.”

It’s good to see Dalish happy, Skinner thinks as she reaches over to put her hand on top of Dalish’s. “I like your food,” she says, leaning her head onto Dalish’s shoulder.

“Good, because I do too, and I’ve made enough of this recipe to last us the rest of the week.”

Skinner’s lips quirk up into a smirk. “Better than if you tried to cook fennec,” she says, standing up and giving Dalish a quick kiss on the cheek.

Dalish blushes and gives her a good-natured smack on the ass. “Go get your seconds.”

Skinner does.


End file.
